


My Way Out

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Hell, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Post-Hell Dean, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Had Enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to, I do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Eric Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song “Another Way Out.” That belongs to Hollywood Undead. I only own Aline and the story idea.

_Voices won't go away they stay for days and days_   
_They say some awful things, ways to make you fade away_   
_I don't think no one's home and we're just here alone_   
_I better find you first before you find the phone_

“Another Way Out” by Hollywood Undead

A multitude of ways to describe what they had been doing minutes before popped in Aline's head.

Sick, disturbing, wrong, disgusting to name a few.

It was something they had been doing for the past year and a half. Dean had started it, dragging her to _that_ place they passed by ever since he got off and taking her right then and there, and she had done nothing to stop it. She wouldn't have even if she wanted to because it was something they both needed after endless hours of torture.

It was desperate, needy, rough, but passionate all the same. Honestly, she would've rather done the deed with him topside, but she took it anyway, knowing she had to take what she could get.

This time, he was gentle, taking his sweet time with her as if he was trying to torture her. He had chuckled at her impatience, his hands clasping her waist to hold her still while he kept his pace.

Right now, they were walking side by side to the next soul, hands grazing every once in a while. Her face had cooled down somewhat, which she was thankful for. She kept sneaking glances his way, though his eyes remained staring straight ahead. He was her light, the only thing keeping her mostly sane and human, and she doubted he even knew it.

When she failed to get him out of the Pit before he took the deal, she felt like she failed him more than anyone else, despite feeling glad that he got off. Ever since, she had distracted him from feeling guilty for getting off with different jokes and stories.

Of course, she wouldn't even say any of it out loud to him. Alastair knew how much Dean meant to her, which was why he took advantage of it for two of the years Dean was on his rack. She shook herself out of it, not wanting to think about it as different demons passed them by. It was something she never wanted to see again. Ever.

Suddenly, she felt Dean's hand clasp her own, causing her face to heat up. She risked a glance over at him and saw he was glaring menacingly at some demons that they passed who appeared to be eying her up and sending flirtatious looks her way. Aline honestly hadn't seen that look on his face before. It practically screamed, “She's mine. Eyes off. Don't touch.” She wasn't sure if he even knew he was doing it or not.

The moment she looked forward, she saw Alastair leaning against the wall next to the room she and Dean had to go to next, and she clasped Dean's hand tighter, earning a look of amusement from Hell's head torturer.

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything,” he stated when the two of them got closer to him.

“Actually, we were just heading in,” Aline replied smoothly, not looking away from him.

“You're both a little late, don't you think?”

“We got sidetracked,” Dean inserted. “It happens.”

“Ah. I heard you moaning earlier, Aline. I just wanted to make sure you're alright.”

She froze for just a second, not thinking she had been that loud, but she quickly recovered. “I'm fine. Just stubbed my toe, that's all.”

He smirked. “That wasn't a pain-filled moan. I think it was more filled with... _pleasure.”_ His smirk widened, noticing Dean deliberately looking away from him and Aline glaring at him. “You two were having sex.”

It wasn't a question, and all three of them knew it, but that didn't stop Aline from standing protectively in front of Dean, her hand still clasped with his. She was afraid of what Alastair would do to them both, but she didn't show it at all, instead staring him down. “If you're gonna put him back on, you'll have to go through me,” she growled.

The demon only chuckled. “Don't you worry your pretty little head. He's not going back on over something as silly as this.”

Aline felt confused and relieved at the same time. “What?”

“If I put Dean back on over this, I'd have to put everyone else back on. What you two are going through is perfectly normal.”

Dean moved next to her, his expression a mixture of confusion and relief. “This is normal? How is this normal? It's-it's...” he trailed off, probably thinking of all the ways to describe how not normal both he and Aline knew this was. How wrong it was.

Alastair only shook his head. “It's not wrong, Dean. Believe me.”

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline's eyes shot open as she sat up, breathing heavily. It was that dream again. Every night it was the same. It had been a few weeks since they were pulled out of Hell by Castiel, and things had gone back to the way they used to be. Except Sam was keeping secrets from both her and Dean. Then again, the both of them were keeping what they actually remembered from Hell from Sam.

“What's wrong?” she heard Dean whisper, not wanting to wake up Sam.

She ran her fingers through her hair, not looking at him. “That dream again,” she replied. “I know it's wrong. I just wish we could have found another way to let all that out.”

“Does that mean you...”

She turned to face him, noticing the slight bit of hurt in his eyes.

“No. I don't regret that. Any of it, Dean. It's just...God, I can't say it without sounding freakin' masochistic.” She stood up and walked out of the motel room, sliding down the wall and running her hand over her face. She heard the door open and shut before hearing Dean sit down next to her.

“Just let it out.”

She looked him right in the eye and said, “I miss it. Nothing's the same up here anymore.”

Dean immediately pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her like he did before they went to Hell. “You're still the same, Sammy's still the same. Hell, I'm still the same. And we're doing the same thing we've been doing for the past three years: ganking evil sons of bitches. Except now we've got angels on our asses and we're trying to stop the Apocalypse. Still, same gig. We're not changing anything. Ever. Unless you wanna change your hairstyle or something.”

She smiled.

“There's that gorgeous smile. Now, let's get back to bed. We have a long day tomorrow.”

She nodded, yawning as she stood up and let him lead her back to the bed. She laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her. That smile was still on Aline's face as they both fell asleep just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> There's just one more fic left, and this meme is finished.


End file.
